Kamen Rider Nova: Reign of the Century Kings
by Kamen Rider Raika
Summary: As the Scouts compete against one another to search for the Heart Crystals, a new force enters the game with an ancient power that makes the Scouts quiver in fear! They are the Century Kings! Kamen Rider crossover with Sailor Moon. COMPLETED!
1. Intro

**Kamen Rider Nova: Reign of the Century Kings **

Disclaimer: I do not any Kamen Rider or Sailor Moon! Kamen Rider belongs to Shoutaro Ishinomori and Sailor Moon belongs Naoko Takeuichi as well as it was dubbed by DIC(for this is the English adaptation.)! I only own my OC Riders!

AN: This is suppose to take place during the Sailor Moon S arc and it's the English dub, so it will be like the DIC version. Amara and Michelle (Haruka and Michuru) are cousins, not a couple, the Scouts will have their English names, etc. But trust me! You'll _love_ the ending, if you hate Sailor Moon (the English version or the show entirely-it doesn't matter)!

Also, with story there won't be chapters; just an 'intro,' a 'middle,' and a 'final.' Why? I just find it easier to make things shorter.

Oh and thanks Blackops for suggesting a few changes to the story!

Summary: As the Scouts compete against one another to search for the Heart Crystals, a new force enters the game with an ancient power that makes the Scouts quiver in fear! They are the Century Kings!

XXXXXXXXXX

Intro

It was night in Tokyo, but the lights drove out the darkness. At Tokyo Tower, four beings stood there. They all were male, but their features were hidden by the shadows of the beams that supported the Tower. Shards of lights bounced off of them, revealing green, golden, silver and white armor. The one with the white armor looked at the one with the golden armor. "Are you sure this is the place?" he asked.

"Yes, it is," the golden one replied.

"Won't our work interfere with this world's time line?" the green one questioned.

"Exactly," the golden one replied. "Doing so will prevent _her _from ruining this world."

The white one looked at the golden one. "I hope we aren't making a mistake."

"We aren't," the golden one said. "I just hope we can get our job done."

"I don't care," the silver figure said. "I just want to fight."

"You'll get your chance," the golden one assured them. "We all will."

Then, all three of them disappeared into blur. Their destination... Juuban.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sailor Mars was in deep trouble and she knew it.

The Mars Scout called the Scouts to a meeting, wanting to discuss about the Daimon and the Deathbusters as well as the two Outers, Uranus and Neptune. Many times if a person was attacked by a Daimon, those two would always want. She felt that they had to organized if they wanted to take care of the Deathbusters as well as the two Outer Scouts. However, as Raye waited at the Hikawa Temple, she found herself being attacked by a Daimon. It was insect-like wearing green, organic armor on its arms, legs and chest. A pair of antennae protruded from its head.

She immediately transform, but found out herself outmatched by the Daimon as it quickly beat her down. The Daimon quickly rushed towards the Scouts, using short-range combat, which left the Scouts defenseless as they could only use long range attacks. Now she was running for her life with Daimon right behind her.

Mars ran and ran for her life, but eventually was cornered at the wall of her property. She turned around to face the Daimon, but her speed allowed herself to run up to Mars and punch her in stomach. Mars let out a groan as she slumped to the ground. She was still unconscious, but the pain inflicted upon just from a single punch was too great for her. "You can't escape from me now!" the Daimon cackled.

"Stop!" a voice shouted.

The Daimon and Mars looked to see who said that. They saw two men underneath a nearby tree. Their features were hidden by the shadows of the tree. "Step away from that girl," the one on the right said.

The Daimon snorted. "And if I don't?" she challenged.

"Then you're dead," the one on the left said.

Two men stepped out from under the tree, revealing their forms. One on the right was in his forties with dark brown hair and brown eyes, wearing a white jacket and pants with a black stripe. The other was in his early twenties with short black and blue eyes, wearing a green jacket over his white shirt and a pair of jeans. "Ready Kotaro?" the man said to the dark brown haired man.

Kotaro nodded to the man. "Yes, Shiro."

Shiro extended both of his arms crossed them into an 'X', proclaiming, "Henshin!"

Kotaro raised his right hand above his head as he placed his left hand above his stomach. He brought down his hand in front of him before swinging it to his right side and curling it into a fist as his left hand curled into a fist and bent his elbow up. "Henshin!", and two bright lights engulfed the two men as metallic belts appeared around their waists. The lights blinded the attention of the Daimon and the Mars Scout. The lights dispersed, revealing the two now wore armor on their bodies.

"Who are you!" the Daimon demanded.

'Kotaro' wore a black bodysuit with green and black armor. His green breastplate had a silver hexagon at the abdomen and the letters 'RX' etched into the upper left hand corner. He had black shoulder guards, gauntlets and boots. The Rider wore green armor on his upper arms and legs. He had a golden, square, watch-like device strapped to his left wrist. The torso armor was a black metallic vest with a collar. His black round helmet had a silver mouth guard, and a pair of antennae between the round eyes. He had a black belt with a golden rectangular buckle that had two red gems. "Kamen Rider Black RX!"

Shiro now wore white armor on his body. He had a chest plate with silver torso armor as well as round shoulder guards, gauntlets and boots. He happened to also wore a black trench coat underneath, judging from the high collar and long black fabric hanging from his waist to his knees. His round helmet had a silver mouth guard as well as a pair of antennae between the two green eye pieces. "Kamen Rider Gaia."

Mars eyes widen. '_Who are these guys?_' she wondered.

RX and Gaia charged at the Daimon. The Daimon swung her fists at them, but the two ducked before landing an uppercut to her chin, sending the Daimon flying. She growled at the two as she stood. The Daimon spat out a barrage of sharp needles at RX and Gaia. The two tried to dodge the needles and did dodge some, but most of the hit the two on their chest armor. Sparks flew as Gaia and RX were sent flying into the air before hitting the ground.

The Daimon grinned running towards the two, but a man leaped out of nowhere and kicked the Daimon in the face, forcing her back. The Daimon staggered back a bit, but caught herself in time to see who kicked her. It was a man in his mid twenties with brown hair and blue eyes. He wore a black jacket over his white shirt and blue jeans. The man looked over his shoulder at Gaia and RX. "You're having trouble with just _one _Daimon?" the man laughed.

Mars and the Daimon didn't know who this guy was, but RX and Gaia did. "Kiyoshi," RX said.

Kiyoshi smirked as placed his hands on his waist. "Henshin!", and a golden aura engulfed him.

Once it dispersed, Kiyoshi now wore golden armor with red metallic bands that cuffed his gauntlets, boots, and chest armor to his body. He also had armor on his upper arms and legs. Kiyoshi had with a red line and a pair of antennae going down the middle between the crimson eyes, and he had a silver mouth guard. His belt was red, like the gem in the middle of the golden belt buckle. "Call me Nova," 'Kiyoshi', now Nova said.

The Daimon charged at Nova, confident she could take him down. She threw a punch at Nova, but he slapped the punch away before punching his own fists into the Daimon's gut. The Daimon was forced back with each punch that Nova threw at her. Nova continued to unleash his flurry of punches, until he kicked the Daimon in the stomach, forcing her back. The Daimon's back landed on the ground, but she immediately got back up. "You will pay!" the Daimon snarled at Nova.

The Daimon let out a roar as three copies of herself appeared on either side of her. Nova raised an eyebrow underneath his helmet. "Okay, didn't know she could so that," Nova muttered as stretched his right hand out in front of him.

Mars's eyes widen seeing a sword appear in his hand. The sword had a black handle with a golden guard and a red blade. Nova charged at the Daimon and her copies with his sword pointed at them. Nova was about to charge at the Daimon and her copies, but another figure seemed to arrive on the scene.

The one wore similar armor to Nova, but his armor was silver. His had black blades protruding from his elbows and heels as well as a black metallic band around his chest. His helmet had 'fangs' on the black mouth guard, lines coming from the green eyes pieces and a metallic 'V'-shaped horn extending from the forehead. He wore a black belt that had a green gem in the center of the black buckle.

Nova rested his sword on his shoulder. "About time you got here, Shadow Moon."

"Who cares? I'm here, aren't I?" Shadow Moon grunted as he summoned two red bladed swords into his hands.

The four armored figures regrouped and so did the four Daimon copies. "So, you guys ready?" Nova asked them.

Gaia responded by taking a fighting stance. "Right!"

RX nodded as he reached for his buckle. "Revolcane!" RX exclaimed as he pulled out what seemed to be a lightsaber like weapon.

Shadow Moon said nothing as he glared at the Daimon and her copies.

All four of them charged towards their opponents, each armored figure taking the Daimon or one of her copies. RX swung his lightsaber-like weapon, the Revolcane, at the Daimon he fought, hitting his mark every time and making sparks fly as he forced back the Daimon. Shadow Moon used his swords to block and deflect any needles that his Daimon spat out at him as he charged towards it. Gaia did hand-to-hand combat with his Daimon, forcing her back with every fist that he send at her. Nova dodged every time the Daimon tried to swipe her claws at him, and slashed at her whenever she left herself open.

Mars watched in awe as these four figures were easily holding their own against one Daimon while she could barely survive it! Shadow Moon sent his Daimon tumbling onto the ground with his slashes, Gaia grabbed the Daimon and tossed it into a wall, RX used Revolcane to force it back, and Nova force his Daimon back with a kick to the chest, after sending it a flurry of slashes. Each one's Daimon was weakened, giving the four the opportunity they need. Shadow Moon's sword glowed with red energy, Gaia's forearms were covered in green energy swirls, RX's Revolcane glowed a bit brighter, and Nova's entire right lower leg was covered in golden energy.

"_Shadow Slash!_", and Shadow Moon unleashed a powered slash upon his Daimon.

"_Revolcrash!_" RX shouted as he stabbed his Revolcane into his Daimon.

"_Gaia Slice_!" Gaia announced as he then sliced his arms in the air causing waves of green energy to strike at his Daimon.

"_Nova Crash!_," and Nova kicked the Daimon with his powered foot.

All four Daimons were sent hurling back into each other, leaving only one as the rest disappeared. The Daimon stood up and let out a yell before it exploded into a black blaze. Nova sighed as he noticed RX, Shadow Moon, and Gaia walked towards him. Mars could only stare at the four in amazement, until...

"Halt!"

The four armored warriors and the one Scout turned to see the other Scouts: Mercury, Jupiter, Venus, and Moon standing a few feet from them. Tensions between the two parties could be felt by Mars. She had to do something before chaos could ensue. "Wait!" Mars shouted as she got in between the two parties. "They saved me!"

"What!" the four Scouts shrieked.

"It's true," RX said. "We saved your friend from that Daimon."

Mars walked over to her friends. "He's telling the truth. I was attacked by a Daimon and these guys saved me."

Gaia then stepped in. "I hope this doesn't cause any problems."

Mars turned around. "It doesn't."

Even though they couldn't see it, the other Scouts felt that Shadow Moon and Nova were glaring at them. One was for vengeance, the other was for distrust and how weak the Scouts seemed. Nova turned to the other armored warriors. "Let's go," he said as he turned around like the others.

"Wait!" Mercury shouted, gaining their attention

"Who are you?" Moon asked.

Shadow Moon was the first to answer that. "We're the Century Kings," Shadow Moon declared.

"Century Kings?" all the Scouts repeated in unison.

Shadow Moon felt an hand grabbing his shoulder. He looked to see it was Nova glaring at Shadow Moon. Shrugging off Nova's hand, Shadow Moon turned to face him. There was an uncomfortable silence as the two glared at each other. "Let's go," Nova said to the others before he jumped on top of the building.

RX and Gaia followed Nova, but Shadow Moon looked at the Scouts before he followed the others. Unknown to both parties, the two Outer Scouts, Uranus and Neptune, stood on a branch of tree, witnessing the entire thing. "They're back," Uranus said, curling her hands into fists.

"We need to tell, Trista," Neptune said.

Uranus nodded and the two jumped away to report to this 'Trista.'

XXXXXXXXXX

The four jumped from rooftop to rooftop. They continued until their reached the roof of an abandoned building that laid on the outskirts of Juuban. Once they landed, Nova walked over to Shadow Moon. "I told you not reveal to the Scouts we're Century Kings!" he scolded Shadow Moon.

"Why hide what we are?" Shadow Moon demanded. "We have the power to crush these insects!"

"Stop that kind of thinking!" Nova shouted. "That's what let the Sailor Scouts nearly destroyed the Century Kings!"

Gaia got in between the two and separated them. "Stop you two!" he shouted. "Fighting won't get us anywhere!"

"He's right," RX said as he stepped in. "We can't complete our mission if we fight."

Shadow Moon let out a snort as he jumped away into the night. RX and Gaia decided not to follow, knowing that it would cause more problems. Nova stared at Shadow Moon until he was completely gone from his sight. '_That idiot!_' he thought to himself as he turned to leave, until...

"So you're back", a familiar voice said.

Nova turned around to see a familiar feminine figure standing near the lamp post. She was a Sailor Scout, but not just any. She was... "Pluto," Nova snarled.

RX and Gaia immediately noticed that Nova was gripping his sword. "Nova," Pluto nodded.

"What do you want?" he demanded.

Pluto looked at the others before at Nova. "Meet me at the Tower tonight... alone," and with that, she teleported away.

Once Pluto was gone from his sight, Nova let out a yell of frustration as he threw his sword down into the ground. "Why is she here!" Nova shouted.

"Maybe she knows our interference is forcing her to show up," Gaia suggested.

"It's possible," Nova nodded. "But we can't let our guard down. Pluto is the Guardian of the Time Gates. She might be willing to do anything to get rid of us!"

"We can't be certain for that," RX said.

Nova grabbed RX by the collar. "I know her more than any of us!" Nova exclaimed. "She would take any risk!"

Nova let go of RX before he jumped away. RX sighed as Gaia walked up to him. "Do you really think that we're doing the right thing?" Gaia asked RX.

RX looked at Gaia. "Sometime, but I remember what Nova told us about the Sailor Scouts... especially Pluto. If this is the only way available, then we're have to follow Nova."

XXXXXXXXXX

The Scouts returned to the Hikawa Temple to lick their wounds. Once they arrived, the two cats, Luna and Artemis, were barraging them with questions as to what happened, and they explained the situation. However, once they mentioned their saviors were Century Kings, the cats froze. "C-Century Kings!" Luna shouted. "They're suppose to be dead!"

Serena stared at her. "Luna, you know about them?"

Luna nodded. "Unfortunately. The Century Kings were rulers of the galaxy long before the Silver Millennium. They drew their power from gems called Kingstones, giving them amazing powers. However, the Sailor Scouts were formed and they dethroned them. The last of them were supposed to be destroyed by Queen Serenity and the other Sailor Scouts before you were born as the Princesses."

"Then, they're our enemies?" Amy said.

"The Century Kings are the enemies of Sailor Scouts," Artemis said. "The Sailor Scouts were formed to destroy them!"

"But why would they help us?" Raye questioned.

"They probably wanted us to drop our guard and let them strike at us!" Luna snarled.

The Scouts looked at the two cats. They seemed to filled with such rage when they heard "Century Kings." "Why do you hate these Century Kings so much?" Mina asked.

"WHY!" Luna shouted. "For 100,000 years they ruled with an iron fist! They allowed monsters called Kaijin to rule over innocents! Only the Sailor Scouts were able to defeat them and bring justice! THAT'S WHY THEY'RE EVIL!"

The Scouts' eyes widen at Luna's response. She never seemed so strong about something like the Century Kings before. To them, it seemed Luna was being biased against the Century Kings. "Are they truly that evil?" Lita asked.

"The Century Kings are pure evil! No questions asked!" Artemis snarled. "We have to eliminate them at once!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Pluto stood on top of Tokyo Tower. It had been a long time since she last met Nova. She wondered how Nova would be since _then_. "Hello Pluto," she heard a voice snarl.

She turned around to see Nova standing on the other end. "Hello Nova."

"What do you want?" he demanded.

"I'm offering you a truce," Pluto said. "We need-"

She was cut off seeing Nova rush towards her with his sword pressing against her neck. "Give one good reason I should help you! After all your Silver Millennium had done!"

Pluto said nothing as Nova back away with his sword away from Pluto's neck, but still gripped in his hand. "I won't help you. Whatever your doing will cause suffering... just like the Silver Millennium."

"You just don't understand," Pluto sighed.

"No, _you_ don't understand!" Nova shouted. "Civilizations are meant to _remain_ dead for us to learn their mistakes! We aren't suppose to bring those mistakes back!"

"The Silver Millennium was a perfect society ruled by Serenity, who was a..." she started but once again she was cut off.

"SERENITY WAS A WHORE!" Nova shouted. "SHE RUINED THE NAME OF THE CENTURY KINGS! SHE DISCRIMINTAED AGAINST ANY KAIJIN AND KILLED THEM OFF IN A WAY THAT WOULD HORRIFY HITLER! I WILL NOT HELP YOU!"

Pluto cringed from Nova's shouting. She never knew him to be this angry before. Pluto looked at Nova. "I'm sorry then," she said, closing her eyes. "Looks like we remain enemies."

She opened them to see Nova was long gone. She noticed where Nova stood was a small circular device. Pluto picked up the device and leapt from the Tower back to her apartment.

XXXXXXXXXX

Trista walked towards her apartment. She couldn't believe Nova's attitude towards her. Trista thought that he would be willing to help, but she thought wrong. She entered her apartment to see Michelle and Amara waiting in the living room. "How did it go?" Michelle asked.

Trista shook her head. "No luck. Nova isn't willing to help us."

Amara snorted. "He's too stupid to realize what's at stake here."

"I guess," the guardian of time said, "but it means nothing to our mission. We still have to collect the talismans before the world is destroyed."

Michelle then noticed the device in Trista's hand. "What's that?" she asked.

Trista held it up. "Nova left it for me."

Trista placed it down on the table and immediately, a holographic image of the armored Nova appeared. "_Hello Trista,_" Nova snarled. "_If you're watching this then that means you've decided continue with the talisman search."_ Her eyes widen at that. "_Oh yes, I know about your mission and you know what? It's stupid. Why? Sooner or later you might realize it, but I'll tell you anyway. First, no one on this _planet_ has a talisman! Continuing your search may cause people to get revenge at you and they will hunt you down. I hope they do find you soon._"

Amara and Michelle glanced quickly at Trista for a second. Amara doubted Nova's words, but felt there was some truth to it. Michelle had always been had these doubts and what Nova just said increased them by ten fold. "_You're goal is to look for these talismans. Well,_ _I have a goal too... justice,_" Nova said, making Amara snort at this. "_I'll find you. If I do end up destroying the world, if I do bring destruction and ruin to the universe, just remember one thing..."_

_ "...you started it!_"

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: So what do you think for the 'intro' bit? Loved it? Hated it? Please leave your comments in the reviews, and leave only _**constructive**_ criticism for my story!

Now to those who have read this fic before I deleted it, this one was one of the first stories I ever put up on this website, and I've done zilch to change it, so don't expect any changes. I'm just putting it up because I could (that really makes me sound like an a-hole, doesn't it?).

Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	2. Middle

XXXXXXXXXX

Middle

Disclaimer: I do not any Kamen Rider or Sailor Moon! Kamen Rider belongs to Shoutaro Ishinomori and Sailor Moon belongs Naoko Takeuichi as well as it was dubbed by DIC(for this is the English adaptation.)! I only own my OC Riders, Gaia and Nova!

AN: Before we begin, I would like to point out that this fic may seem Anti-Sailor Moon, to Sailor Moon fans, so I implore you fans to not read this fic! I'm just turning the Sailor Scouts into what I see of them, based from my perspective of the show. Now with that gone, let's get to the story.

XXXXXXXXXX

(Flashback)

_Kiyoshi sat down on a cliff, watching the sunset. Next to him was a beautiful woman looking off into the horizon as well. Kiyoshi looked at the woman. She had a beautiful face. Her brown eyes and long green hair that flowed down to her waist. She turned to look at Kiyoshi and smiled. They both brought their faces closer to each other, their lips centimeters from contact... _

(Flashback end)

XXXXXXXXXX

"Penny for your thoughts," a voice said.

Kiyoshi was brought back to reality as he turned to see Kotaro in his white, zipped-up jacket and matching pants. Kiyoshi found himself standing on the edge of a cliff on a mountain top. He remembered what he was doing. He wanted to take a hike and clear his head from yesterday. Kiyoshi wore his regular clothes, but packed some supplies, just in case. "What is it?" Kiyoshi asked Kotarro.

"I was just checking up on you," Kotaro said. "You've been gone since morning. It's passed noon."

"Maybe I prefer long hikes," was Kiyoshi's response as he walked towards Kotaro.

"You were thinking about the Silver Millennium aren't you?"

Kiyoshi stopped where he was, but his face remained emotionless. "Isn't that obvious?"

Kotaro sighed. "Kiyoshi, you can't take revenge on someone who's long dead."

"This isn't about Serenity!" Kiyoshi shouted. Kotaro was taken aback by his response as Kiyoshi calmed down before saying, "Even if I could take revenge, it wouldn't bring back the innocents she killed."

"Then, why are you doing this?" Kotaro questioned.

"I'm doing this because I need to face my past," Kiyoshi replied. "Something that you should know when you fought Gorgom."

Kotaro said nothing as Kiyoshi walked passed him. Kotaro turned to see Kiyoshi's form faded away into the forest that stood before the cliff. '_I hope he doesn't take things too far_,' Kotaro hoped.

XXXXXXXXXX

Shadow Moon walked the dark alleyways of Juuban. It was a little before dawn, and anyone was not around, so it was perfect for Shadow Moon to lurk about. He was just minding his own business, hopping from rooftop to rooftop. On his mind was why Kiyoshi, aka Nova, ordered the Century Kings to not attack the Sailor Scouts. If only he...

"_Uranus World Shaking!_"

His thoughts were interrupted as Shadow Moon turned around to see a yellow ball of light firing towards him. Shadow Moon simply smacked it away, deflecting it into the air it exploded. He immediately summoned his swords and took a stance to see Neptune and Uranus standing before him. "Ah, so you've finally showed up," he grinned underneath his helmet as he rested one of his swords on his shoulder.

"We'll stop you from ruining the future!" Neptune declared before shouting, "_Neptune Deep Submerge!_"

The silver armored Century King smacked the blast away with one of his swords. The blast hit the ground behind, causing smoke and debris to rise from the ground. "Is that all you have?" Shadow Moon mocked. "I thought the Sailor Scouts were more powerful than this!"

Uranus gritted her teeth as she lunged at the silver armored Century King. He merely sidestepped her and slashed his swords at her, hitting their mark every time. Though her 'armor' did protect her, Uranus still felt pain as each slash forced her back. Shadow Moon kicked Uranus' gut that sent her flying into a nearby car.

Shadow Moon turned to face Neptune only to see a blue blast of energy coming at him. However, a figure came in between the blast and Shadow Moon before smacking it away before it exploded into the air. Shadow Moon recognized who did that. It was Gaia. "What are you doing here!" he demanded.

Gaia smirked underneath his helmet. "I need to get you back to Nova."

"Tell Nova he can choke on his Kingstone!" Shadow Moon shouted. "Now stay out of this! They're mine!"

Gaia sighed as he back away onto the sidewalks, watching the battle from a safe distance. He noticed Uranus was standing up, despite the slashes she got from Shadow Moon. Uranus looked at Neptune, who looked back at her. The two Scouts nodded towards each other as they summoned their respective energy blasts.

"_Uranus World Shaking!_"

"_Neptune Deep Submerge!_"

The two attacks came at Shadow Moon from both sides. However, the Century King smirked underneath his helmet as he gripped his swords. As the two blasts came closer to their target, Uranus and Neptune were sure this would work. However, within a second before hitting Shadow Moon, he raised his blades to redirect the attacks to the two Outers.

Uranus and Neptune were taken by surprise as their own attack was heading towards them. They tried to dodge it, but their own attack sent them flying into each other before landing on the ground with a "thump." With the two Scouts weakened, Shadow Moon used this opportunity. Shadow Moon stabbed his blades into the ground. "Witness my true power!" and he shot green bolt electricity from his hands that struck the two Outers.

Clouds of smoke rose above the ground that Uranus and Neptune were suppose to be. Shadow Moon grinned at the sound of pain and agony coming from the two Scouts. He lowered his hands and the electricity dispersed. However, he satisfaction disappeared as the smoke rolled away to reveal that there were no Scouts there anymore. They were long gone now. Shadow Moon let out a disappointed groan before pulling his swords out of the ground as he walked towards Nova.

XXXXXXXXXX

"I wonder," Ami pondered. "Are we really doing the right thing?"

It had been only yesterday to the Inner Scouts since the Century Kings appeared. The cats kept on telling them that they were evil and had to be stopped. Now they were at the Hikawa Temple, discussing on what they should do. They cats planned to study the Century Kings and learn any weaknesses whatsoever... that was until Ami brought up that question.

"Of course you are!" Luna exclaimed. "I've told you, the Century Kings must be stopped at all costs!"

"But Luna, Ami has a point," Lita stated. "They haven't committed any crime what so ever, so we don't have the right to stop them."

Luna gritted her teeth. "Listen to me! The Century Kings must be stopped! They're the greatest evil in the galaxy!"

"Just what did they do to make them so evil?" Serena demanded. "

Luna sighed. "Yes. You should know about them."

"Queen Serenity used to tell us about the evil deeds of the Century Kings," Artimus told the Scouts. "The oppressed the people they ruled with monsters they created called Kaijin. These Kaijin attacked, and murdered many innocents. They even allowed Kaijin to rule the people as well!"

"Did the people try to rebel?" Lita asked.

"Any rebellion against them was quickly crushed," Luna replied. "The leaders of those rebellions were executed to serve as examples. In fact, there was an incident where the Century Kings even destroyed fifty planets who tried to oppose them."

The Scouts' eyes widen at this. "Is any of that true?" Raye asked.

"Serenity personally told us, so it's true," Artimus replied. "Now, we have to prepare the next time we meet the Century Kings."

Despite all they heard, it didn't make sense to the Scouts. If they were this evil, then why did the Century Kings not kill them when they had the chance?

XXXXXXXXXX

Shadow Moon walked with Shiro on the outskirts of Juuban. It had been a few hours since their encounter with Neptune and Uranus. Shadow Moon would have left but followed Shiro. Shiro soon noticed this and asked him to walk with him. "What do to want to know?" Shiro asked.

"Can a Century King use the Silver Imperium Crystal?" Shadow Moon asked Shiro.

Shiro reluctantly nodded. "Yes. With it, a Century King could do _anything _with that power. Some would even exaggerate that a Century King could wage war with God if he wanted to. A Century King can even have the power to destroy the universe by making himself into a bomb."

Shadow Moon's eyes widen underneath his helmet. He tried to imagine that kind of power in his hands. He even wondered what could happen if that power was combined with the power of the Kingstone. The possibilities were endless.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kiyoshi walked down the streets of Juuban by himself. Shiro was busy looking for an apartment, Kotaro was most likely searching for him, and Shadow Moon was off doing whatever he did. As he walked, Kiyoshi's eyes shifted around to make sure he wasn't being followed. Despite he couldn't see anyone, something seemed to fell weird.

His suspicions were confirmed as he noticed something really strange... everything around him was frozen. Well, almost frozen. Everything seemed to be moving very slowly. Everything except for him. There was one person who could do this. "Hello," Kiyoshi heard.

He immediately turned around to see Pluto standing on the other side of the street. "What are you doing here!" Kiyoshi demanded as he was about to summon his belt.

"Are you sure, you want to do that with all these people here?" Pluto smirked. "One wrong move and everyone dies."

Kiyoshi gritted his teeth in anger. She was right. They were out in the streets crowded with people and she wasn't bluffing. Kiyoshi knew what Pluto was capable of. Kiyoshi relaxed his body and stood up straight. "What do you want?" he demanded. "I told you, I wasn't going to help you."

"I know that," Pluto smiled. "I just wanted to know how you were doing."

Kiyoshi snorted. "The last time you wanted to know was before you almost killed me. Why are you really here?"

Pluto sighed. "Why are you being unreasonable?"

"_Unreasonable_! I'm not the one who been planing to create a dystopia for the entire universe for the past 10,000 years!" Kiyoshi argued.

Pluto's eyes widen, knowing what he meant. "How..."

"...did I know about Crystal Tokyo?" Kiyoshi finished. "The same way I learned about your talisman search... something that you'll never find out."

This time, it was Pluto's turned to grit her teeth. "I also know who Uranus and Neptune are as well," he added.

Pluto tried to remain calm as possible, but failed miserably as her eyes widen in shock. "Oh yes," Kiyoshi smirked. "I've had some time, and now I know everything about your allies."

"And I know nothing of about your allies," Pluto stated.

Kiyoshi smirk still remained. "Yes. You see, I have the advantage. And I'll use it to stop you, Pluto. Now tell me, why are you here?"

"I'm trying to convince you that Crystal Tokyo will ensure peace for everyone!" Pluto shouted. "Is that not a hard concept?"

Kiyoshi merely shook his head. "I've said it before and I'll say it again; Crystal Tokyo will be like the Silver Millennium... a brainwashed society ruled by a corrupted group of warriors. You should know, you're one of them."

"I've brought order to the galaxy, Kiyoshi!" Pluto argued.

Again, the human form of Nova snorted. "Yeah right! Don't you remember the attack she led on Orion that killed everyone on it! How about when the Scouts killed off everyone in the Vega System and Serenity resurrected them with the Silver Imperium Crystal as brainwashed zombies! Or my personal favorite; when the one thing I loved was responsible for the destruction of my life!"

Pluto said nothing as she turned around. It seemed nothing was going to convince Kiyoshi. Pluto disappeared and time around Kiyoshi returned to normal. He looked around to see there were no other Scouts. '_Everything's working out fine_,' he told himself. '_But I should be careful. Pluto will definitely try to kill me._'

With that, he turned around and walked away.

XXXXXXXXXX (A week later)

Shadow Moon walked down a dark cemetery. It had been a week since Shadow Moon left Kiyoshi and the others. Sometimes, Shadow Moon even wondered why he followed that man. They had all of this power and it would be easier if they eliminated the Sailor Scouts. '_But no!_' Shadow Moon bitterly thought. '_The fool told us not to attack them! Why did I even join him!_'

He stopped for second. He remembered clearly why he joined and part of him hated it.

XXXXXXXXXX

(Flashback)

_Shadow Moon could only feel the cold. He could only see the dark. For what seemed to an eternity, Shadow Moon found himself in the never ending empty void of darkness. It seemed like he would never get out... until today. _

_ Shadow Moon noticed a small golden light. As he reached out for it, the light came closer to him. It continued to speed towards him until the light engulfed his entire body. "Awake!" a voice boomed throughout the void before the light completely engulfed him._

_ The Century King's eyes snapped open. He saw that the earth buried him. With all of his might, he shot his hand out of the ground. To Shadow Moon's surprise, someone seemed to have grabbed his arm for he could feel himself being raised from the ground. Shadow Moon's field of vision turned from dirt to the sky above him. If he laughed, he would have, but he noticed a golden figure standing before him._

_ "Who are you?" Shadow Moon demanded._

_ "I am Nova," the golden being said. "And I'm here to make a deal with you." _

(Flashback end)

XXXXXXXXXX

'_He was the reason I'm alive in the first place_,' Shadow Moon answered.

As much as he hated it, Kiyoshi was the reason Shadow Moon was here... and he owed Kiyoshi. Shadow Moon sighed. He remembered what Kiyoshi told him of the Scouts and the Silver Millennium. If that were to happen again, the Scouts would be threat, even Shadow Moon's own power.

Shadow Moon sighed. '_I guess I have to do some apologizing._'

XXXXXXXXXX

Kotaro walked down the street. After the fight between Shadow Moon and Kiyoshi, Kiyoshi told him to find any information on the Outers, if possible. Despite he was told of their descriptions and their names from Kiyoshi, that would be difficult because they could be anywhere...

"Hello Trista."

… or right in a coffee shop that he happened to be passing by. Talk about your coincidences.

He turned his head a little to see Trista, Amara, and Michelle sitting by the window. Curiously, Kotaro entered the coffee shop and took a seat a few tables away from them. Fortunately, the three never saw his face underneath his helmet, so they wouldn't recognize him.

He listened to their conversation closely. It seemed to be normal. Just "How was your day?", "What do you want to order?", etc. Nothing that seemed Scout related.

As Kotaro listened, he wondered why he was doing all of this. He inwardly smiled at that, remembering the day he met Kiyoshi...

XXXXXXXXXX

(Flashback)

_ Kotaro rode his bike through the mountain tops. It just seemed to be a beautiful day, so he decided to go for a ride. However, Kotaro stopped seeing a man in the center of the road. As he got off his bike, Kotaro noticed there was a black belt around his waist with a golden buckle in the cetner. "Who are you!" Kotaro demanded._

_ He was about to transform when the man raised a hand up to stop him. "Wait!" he halted. "I'm not here to fight!"_

_ "Then why are you here?" Kotaro demanded._

_ He answered, "We need your help... Kamen Rider Black RX."_

_ Kotaro's eyes widen. They knew who he was! "Why do you need my help?"_

_ "Because there is another world that's in danger," the man replied. "And we're the only ones who can save it."_

_ Though he was somewhat skeptical, Kotaro felt he could trust this man. "If I'm going to help you, will you tell me your name."_

_ The man smiled. "My name is Kiyoshi."_

(Flashback end)

XXXXXXXXXX

Ever since that day, Kotaro worked with Kiyoshi. It took a couple of weeks to get here, but it was worth it. Now, they were going to stop someone from causing destruction and chaos to the universe. Kotaro smiled, knowing he could still help out, even in his age.

Kotaro's thoughts were interrupted when he heard the three Outers speaking. Thanks to his enhanced hearing, he could hear every word they said... and it was not good. Once they were done, Kotaro watched as the trio parted ways and left. As soon as they left, Kotaro ran as fast as he could. '_The others have to know about this!_'

XXXXXXXXXX

Shiro sat inside of his apartment. After encountering the Scouts, he rented a small apartment to act as their base of operations. The others approved, despite it wasn't that cozy. However, the apartment wasn't on Shiro's mind.

The young Century was thinking about what happened with Nova and Shadow Moon. Despite Nova hated the Scouts a lot more than Shadow Moon, he tried to suppress it. Even then, Shiro was shocked at Nova's expression after seeing Pluto. It seemed that he was going to explode at any second.

Shiro sighed, looking up at he ceiling. '_I hope I'm doing the right thing, dad._'

XXXXXXXXXX

(Flashback)

_ A younger Shiro of 17 years sat beside the bed of his father, a old man approaching death. "I'm sorry, it has turned out like this for you," Shiro's father said before coughing. "I've taught you everything you need to know as a Century King. You must carry on, son. You must bring back the honor of the Century Kings."_

_ "Please don't leave me!" Shiro begged. "I can't do this alone! If you're gone, I'll the only one left!"_

_ "No, there's another," spoke Shiro's father. "He will help you. Seek him out, my son..."_

(Flashback end)

XXXXXXXXXX

'_… and I did_,' Shiro thought to himself. '_The question is: Can Kiyoshi help?_'

XXXXXXXXXX

Speaking of Kiyoshi, he stood on top the roof staring out in the landscape of Juuban. He watched as the people came and go as if it was a normal day for them. Oh, how oblivious they were. Oblivious to the dangers of the Daimons, to the monsters, and most importantly, to the Sailor Scouts.

The subject of the Sailor Scouts have made him remember of their actions. How they've blinded people with false hopes and propagated that beings of the light were righteous, while beings of the shadows were sinful. Especially the actions of Pluto that were deeply burnt into his memory. '_10,000 years have passed since that day_,' he thought to himself.

That day which he referred to was the day that changed everything for him. One which he could still remember...

XXXXXXXXXX

(Flashback)

_ Nova laid on the ground of the Moon, barely alive. Smoke arose from his battered armor as he was able to get on his knees. He grabbed his numb, paralyzed arm, trying to get feeling back into it. In front of Nova, was Sailor Pluto with her staff. _

_ Nova looked up at Pluto. His eyes that once were filled with peace and love towards Pluto were now filled with rage and loathe. "What are you doing!"_

_ Pluto stared down at him. She no longer held the innocent face for it pealed away revealing a sinister, vile face. The only thing that looked even human were the tears that ran down her face. "I'm sorry, Nova," Pluto said, "but I must follow the law!"_

_ Something in him snap. The one and only person he trusted betrayed him for some corrupted law. He could no longer take it. "The law!" Nova shouted. "The same law that hide the truth from the people, the law that takes away the people's free will!"_

_ The Guardian of Time wiped away her tears before sternly looking at Nova. "Goodbye, my love," she whispered as she pointed her staff at him. "_Dead Scream!_"_

_ Nova's eyes widen at the sight of a purple energy sphere, firing towards him. His entire world shattered around him as Pluto's attack struck. Nova screamed in anger and pain as Pluto's attack engulfed him. Once the attack engulfed him, he saw only darkness..._

(Flashback end)

XXXXXXXXXX

A small tear ran down Kiyoshi's face. That day changed everything for him. He acquired a hatred was far more powerful than any other human could sustain. Now, he would use that against Pluto, and would end this conflict once and for all.

He thoughts were interrupted when he heard metal grinding against concrete. Kiyoshi turned around to see Shadow Moon standing at the other end of the rooftop. "So you're finally back," Kiyoshi looked at Shadow Moon, his arms crossed.

Shadow Moon merely let out an exasperated sigh. "Whether I like it or not, we have to work together to take down Pluto."

Kiyoshi smirked at Shadow Moon. "Good to know you've come to your senses."

Before Shadow Moon could say anything, Kotaro came in through the door. "We've got trouble!" Kotaro exclaimed.

"What is it?" Shadow Moon questioned.

Kotaro panted a bit before answering, "I've overheard the three Outers talking!"

"What's Pluto planning?" Kiyoshi asked.

"She's plans on taking the Silver Imperium Crystal from the other Scouts!" Kotaro answered.

Kiyoshi's eyes widen. "What!"

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: Oooh! It looks like we're getting close to the ending. Tensions are building up! Want to know what happens next? Then read the 'final' part of "Kamen Rider Nova: Reign of the Century Kings!"

...Okay that really sounded dumb, but it was a good idea when I first put this story up.

Now then, please leave a review stating your thoughts on this fic and if you have any criticism, then please let it be _**constructive.**_

For this story, I've decided to show what the Silver Millennium could be in a negative. Where did I get this inspiration? From a Doctor Who/ Sailor Moon one-shot crossover called _The Last Light_ by TwinEnigma and _Sailor Moon: Redemption_ by dragonfang33, which shows a more (of what I want to call) realistic perspective on Crystal Tokyo, since we're only given a _small _(which is more of an understatement) idea on the past. I just took those elements and put it in this story.

Still, I hope you enjoy the fic.

Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	3. Final

XXXXXXXXXX

Final

Disclaimer: I do not any Kamen Rider or Sailor Moon! Kamen Rider belongs to Shoutaro Ishinomori and Sailor Moon belongs Naoko Takeuichi as well as it was dubbed by DIC(for this is the English adaptation.)! I only own my OC Riders, Gaia and Nova!

AN: This is the last bit of the story! I hope you've enjoyed the story and I hope you'll leave some reviews stating what oy think about it. Now then, let's finish the story!

XXXXXXXXXX

For past week or so, the Inner Scouts have dealt with the Daimon on their own. They noticed that the four Century Kings never appeared to help them fight the Daimon whenever they were in trouble. Luna and Artemis did say that the Century Kings were the Sailor Scouts enemies, but something about those want the Scouts to trust them.

Right now, the Scouts were fighting a Daimon in an abandoned warehouse. The Daimon was fully decked in black armor that hugged her body and had a pair of antennae that protruded from above her red bug eyes. In her hands was a large bow. The Scouts were able to fend her off, luckily this time they could use long range attacks. However, the Daimon could quickly dodge their attacks and shoot multiple arrows of energy at the Scouts, taking them off guard.

This soon resulted in the Scouts lying all over the ground, badly bruised and wounded. The cats stood on the sidelines, watching the entire battle. They knew the Scouts sometimes wanted the Century Kings to help them, but their rage comments about the Century Kings always made the Scouts gave up on the subject. The Daimon slowly walked towards the fallen Scouts, grinning. "It's over!" she exclaimed as she raised her bow, hoping to finish them off this time.

Suddenly, a wave of green energy struck the Daimon. She let out a shriek of pain as she exploded into a black blaze. The Scouts were shocked as to who could've done this. They turned their head to see four figures walking over to them. "It's them," Jupiter said. "The Century Kings."

It was indeed the four Century Kings. Nova, RX, Gaia, and Shadow Moon walked over to them. The Scouts stood up, and the talking cats got in between the two groups, snarling at the Century Kings. "Stay back, you monsters!" Artemis shouted.

The Century Kings stopped where they were, offended by the cats' comments. "Monsters?" Shadow Moon snorted. "True monsters wear human faces!"

The Scouts looked at the cats and the Century Kings in confusion. However, their confusion left them as they wondered why the four showed only now. "Why did you help us now?" Mars demanded. "You never helped before!"

"That's because we need something," Nova said as he stepped forward.

Before the Scouts could ask what it was, everyone heard...

"_Uranus World Shaking!_"

"_Neptune Deep Submerge!_"

Gaia's eyes widen as two orbs of energy were headed straight for Nova. "Watch out!" Gaia shouted as he pushed Nova out of the way. The two blasts hit him on chest. "GAH!", and Gaia found himself hitting the ground.

"Gaia!" RX shouted, running to him, while everyone else looked to see who fired those blasts. "You alright?" RX asked as he helped him up.

Gaia nodded as he stood up straight. "Yeah. I'm fine."

Nova glared at the two Outers responsible. Sailor Uranus and Neptune stood at the entrance of the warehouse. "So Pluto sends her pets, instead of showing up herself," Nova spat as he stepped forward from the group.

"You won't stop us from securing the future!" Uranus proclaimed.

"I'm stopping you from destroying the universe, you fools!" Nova shouted.

Neptune glared at him. "How do we know that you won't destroy the universe? You're seem willing to do anything to get back at Pluto."

The Scouts turned to Nova. "What is she talking about?" Venus demanded.

Nova said nothing as he looked at the two Outers. "I'm willing to do anything to stop her from ruining the lives on innocents!" Nova pointed at them with his sword. "That's why I'm alive right now! Nothing will stop me! NOTHING!"

Uranus and Neptune said nothing as the simply walked away. Once they were out of everyone's sight, Sailor Mercury was the first to ask Nova. "Um, excuse me..." she said, gaining Nova's attention. "But what was Uranus and Neptune talking about?"

The other Century Kings walked over to Nova. They all looked at each other and nodded. Nova sighed as he turned his head to the Scouts. "Alright, we first have to explain to you some things. You know about the Century Kings being nearly wiped out?" The Scouts nodded. "Well, I'm the last of the Century Kings from the Silver Millennium."

Then, Gaia stepped in. "I'm a descendant of one of the last Century Kings," Gaia stated.

Mars turned to RX and Shadow Moon. "What about you?" she inquired. "Are you from the Silver Millennium?"

RX shook his head. "No. We come a different dimension where the Century Kings led a cult called Gorgom and was given control over the entire universe," RX summed up for him and Shadow Moon.

Shadow Moon snorted. "However, RX destroyed Gorgom and killed me."

The Scouts eyes widen at that. "We'll explain it," Gaia told them.

Luna and Artemis suspiciously glared at the four Kingstone Riders. "How can we trust you?"

Nova looked at them. "I trusted you by telling you all this. This is something I don't tell to Sailor Scouts!"

Sailor Moon smiled. "You see Luna!" she told the black cat. "They can help us! With their help and the power of the Silver Imperium Crystal, we can win!"

"Sorry, but the reason why we're here is to take the Silver Imperium Crystal!" Shadow Moon said.

The Scouts and cats froze at what Shadow Moon said. "WHAT!" Artemis shouted. "You want to _take _the Crystal!"

"That proves that you're evil!" Luna shouted.

"But..." Mercury started, but was cut off.

"They have to be evil! They probably want to destroy the Silver Crystal!" Luna yelled.

"Just listen, please!" Gaia pleaded to them.

The Scouts and the cats silenced themselves as they listened to the four century Kings. "Uranus and Neptune worked for a Sailor Scout called Sailor Pluto. She's the one responsible for searching for the Heart Crystals. If Pluto continues with her search, she'll become so obsessed that she'll use the Imperium Crystal to enslave everyone and rule the entire galaxy!" RX explained. "That's why we must take it!"

"Would she do that?", Jupiter said.

"Trust me, she can," Nova assured them. "I know how my ex-wife works."

The Scouts' eyes widen at that. "WHAT!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Sailor Pluto was not pleased. Time in this universe was starting to become corrupted, but she had a solution... one that required the Silver Millennium Crystal. She was close to retrieving it, but Nova and the other Century Kings intervened before she could. To not compromise her position, she had to stay and listen to what the Century Kings told the Scouts.

XXXXXXXXXX (Flashback)

_ Sailor Pluto stood behind a group of waste bins and boxes. Nova, RX, Shadow Moon, and Gaia appeared, robbing her the chance of trying to carry out her goals. She waited, listening as the Scouts explained from what they heard of the Century Kings. "From what we heard, the Century Kings were evil," Mercury stated._

_ "What you heard of the Century Kings isn't true! They allowed freedom and equality to all beings!" Gaia explained._

_ Pluto clenched her teeth at that. It was true, but old biased beliefs did not fade away from the Guardian of the Time Gates. "Even Kaijin!" Luna exclaimed. "They allowed Kaijin to oppress the innocent!"_

_ "They're as sentient as much as you and they didn't oppress anyone, cat!" Nova spat._

_ "What _were _the Century Kings then?" Jupiter asked._

_ He turned to face the Scouts. "The Century Kings were just rulers who established social justice throughout the entire galaxy," Nova explained. "The Kaijin were the law enforcers and helped to enforce equality throughout the entire galaxy. Every race was respected and soon the galaxy respected the Century Kings for such prosperity."_

_ Gaia stepped in. "But some power hungry nobles learned how make Kingstones and they became the Sailor Scouts. The Silver Crystal is one of them. They destroyed the Century Kings and spread them across the galaxy as they ruled over the Solar System. As they ruled, the Scouts imposed their rule upon countless innocents and soon killed all of the Kaijin."_

_ "They brainwashed the people, telling them that the Century Kings were the tyrants, and the Scouts freed them," Shadow Moon stated. "Your Silver Millennium was nothing but a dystopia of corruption."_

_ The Scouts couldn't believe this. They thought that the Silver Millennium was a just Kingdom and they now they realized that it was just nothing more than a facade. "What about you?" Sailor Moon asked Nova._

_ "During the Silver Millennium, I was in hiding from the Scouts," Nova replied, clenching his fists. "I soon met Trista, unaware she was Pluto as she didn't know I was Nova. We soon fell in love and got married. That was a horrible mistake!"_

_ Mercury looked at it with pity. "What happened?"_

_ "We both learned who we were and Pluto immediately tried to kill me, that's what happened!" Nova shouted. "She put her duty before her feelings for me! She betrayed my trust! She betrayed my love to her!"_

_ A tear ran down Pluto's face. What Nova said was true and hearing it made her regret her betrayal to Nova. Nova calmed down continued with his story. "I would've died if it wasn't for my Kingstone. It put me into into hibernation until Gaia found me and woke me up. He told he was a descendant of a Century King and told what happened in the past 10,000 years. Gaia also said he knew of other Century Kings in different dimensions, specifically RX. He also told me that Pluto came to him for help and she told her of her plans. Gaia refused and told me everything."_

_ RX then stepped in. "When they arrived in my universe, Nova resurrected Shadow Moon and we four made an alliance to bring down Pluto." Shadow Moon snorted quietly to himself when RX said that. "And that's how we started."_

_ "Why do you need the Silver Crystal?" Mercury asked._

_ Shadow Moon answered that. "From what Nova told us, the Silver Crystal can increase one's power by ten-fold. Pluto plans to release this energy to wipe out all monsters in the universe. With this, she would create a futuristic dystopia called Crystal Tokyo."_

_ Pluto's eyes widen at that. They're here to stop her from preserving Crystal Tokyo! _

_ Mars quirked an eyebrow. "She would be doing our job then. Aren't monsters suppose to evil?"_

_ "Not all monsters are evil, just... misunderstood," Gaia explained._

_ Nova decided to step in before any of the Outers appeared. "Listen, we don't have much time!" Nova said. "Just please give us the Crystal."_

_ Pluto watched with horror as Sailor Moon handed Nova the Silver Crystal. The cats obviously objected to this, but the Scouts silenced them by covering their mouths. "Thank you," Nova said._

_ After hearing everything, Pluto quietly jumped away, hoping to reach Uranus and Neptune in time..._

XXXXXXXXXX (Flashback end)

… and Pluto did. Right now she was at the Tokyo Tower with the other Outers, Uranus and Neptune. Pluto told them what happened and they didn't take it well. "Nova has the Silver Imperium Crystal!" Neptune gasped in shock.

Uranus curled her hands into fists as she silently cursed. "Now, there's no way for us to find to secure the future!"

"There is," Pluto said, gaining the attention of her two colleagues.

Neptune looked at her with a glint of hope in her eyes. "There is?"

Pluto nodded as she took out a purple gem shaped like a octahedron. "This is the Chaos Crystal," Pluto explained. "This is a Kingstone made by the Century King Stellar to give him great powers."

"Why do we need it?" Neptune asked.

"Right now, Nova's appearance has compromised our mission. We can't find any talismans and facing the Daimons have been more difficult," Pluto replied. "We need to use the Chaos Crystal to achieve our goal."

"How can we use it?" Uranus eager asked. If it would secure Crystal Tokyo, then she would do anything.

Pluto looked at the two. Neptune felt some suspicion as she noticed a hint of deceit in Pluto's eyes. "To activate the Chaos Crystal, there's need to be the life of two people," she explained.

Neptune's and Uranus' eyes widen at that. "What!" Neptune exclaimed.

"You can't be serious!" Uranus exclaimed.

Pluto nodded. "I'm afraid so. And the sacrifices have already been chosen."

The two Outers looked at Pluto in confusion. "W-who?" Neptune asked, fearing of who would be sacrificed.

Pluto merely sighed. "I'm sorry," and she tighten her grip on the Chaos Crystal.

The two Outers' eyes widen as they felt their arms and legs being grabbed by something. They turned their heads to see two creatures behind them and another two coming out of the beam that they stood on. They all were identical humanoid beings made out of purple energy with two antennas sticking out of their foreheads and running down their backs. Its hands and feet were shaped to look like they had claws, and they all had yellow eyes with no pupils.

Uranus and Neptune tried to struggle as much as they could, but could escape from the creatures' grasp on their arms and legs. "What are you doing!", Uranus shouted to Pluto as she struggled to free herself from the creatures.

Pluto looked at them with pity. "I'm sorry, but for the sake of Crystal Tokyo, you two must die," she said.

Suddenly, the two Scouts felt themselves getting weaker as yellow energy poured out of their own bodies and into the bodies of the creatures that held them. As the yellow energy poured out of their bodies, the Outers bodies began to shrivel until there was nothing left but bones and skin. The creatures released their grasp, allowing the remains of the Outers to fall onto the ground. Pluto merely watched as the yellow energy then transferred from the creatures to the Chaos Crystal. Once it was filled, it flashed with purple energy for a moment.

Pluto turned her attention from the remains to city below. More of the creatures appeared around her and they leaped from the Tower down upon the city. "Now, my loyal soldiers," she said, "let us restart the universe."

XXXXXXXXXX

After Sailor Moon gave Nova the Silver Crystal, everyone noticed that the entire city of Tokyo was under attack by creatures. Many innocents were attacked by these creatures and the Scouts could only watch in horror as the people were turned into nothing but bones and skin. "My god," Venus said, covering her mouth in shock.

"What's going on?" Mars exclaimed.

All, but one, of the Century Kings didn't the know the answer. "Pluto's released the Chaos Monsters," Nova replied.

RX turned to his ally. "Chaos Monsters?"

Nova nodded. "Long ago, a Century King called Stellar made a Kingstone called the Chaos Crystal. It allows any user the complete control creatures known as the Chaos Monsters. They can drain anyone of their life force, leaving them dead! Stellar however, was killed by the Scouts before he could use it and it was the Scouts who took it! Now, Pluto wants to use them to restart the universe!"

Mercury's eyes widen as she looked at Nova. "What! She wants to destroy the universe!"

"If it helps save Crystal Tokyo, then yes," a feminine voice responded.

They all looked at the end of the road in front of them to see Pluto standing at the end of the road. "I'm sorry you couldn't join with me, Nova," Pluto exclaimed. "You would've been a fine king."

Nova said nothing as he noticed the Chaos Crystal in his hand. "So who were the souls you sacrificed to that Kingstone!" Nova demanded.

Mercury looked at him. "What are you talking about?"

"For the Chaos Crystal to work at its fullest, it requires the life force of two people," Nova explained before turning to face Pluto. "So who was it?"

Pluto's emotionless face started at Nova's furious eyes. "Uranus and Neptune," she replied.

Everyone's eyes widen at her reply. "You sacrificed your own friends to that gem!" Sailor Moon exclaimed in horror.

"There were never my friends!" Pluto spat. "Merely pawns in all of this!"

"And I thought you couldn't get any lower," Nova snarled.

"It was for the good of the future," Pluto replied. "A future you won't become apart of."

Once Pluto said that, a group of the creatures, now identified as Chaos Monsters, turned their attention from the innocents and towards the group of Century Kings and Sailor Scouts before they dashed towards them. Fortunately for the Century Kings, they were quick enough to dodge them, but the Scouts and their cats weren't so lucky as the Chaos Monsters grabs them by the arms and legs. The four Century Kings ran for their lives looking over their shoulders to see the Scouts and cats being drained of their life force, turning into bones and skin, like everyone else. Nova mentally cursed. '_Is there no way to end this madness!_' he screamed in his head as he ran.

As the four ran, Gaia felt a pain in his chest. The injuries that he gained from the blasts of Uranus and Neptune were still paining throughout his entire body. He continued running until he felt a pain in his chest. "GAH!" Gaia shouted as he stopped and fell on his knees.

The others stopped and were about to help Gaia, but backed away as the Chaos Monsters grabbed Gaia. "Shiro!" Nova shouted.

"RUN!" Gaia shouted, before the Chaos Monsters grabbed him. "GET OUT OF HERE!"

Those were his last words as the Chaos Monsters drained him of all of his life force. The Chaos Monsters released Gaia, allowing his dead body to fall on the ground. "SHIRO!" RX shouted.

"It's too late for him!" Shadow Moon shouted. "We have to go!"

"But..." he said, but Nova grabbed RX's arm

"Kotaro, his lost would've been for nothing if we don't get out of here!" Nova shouted.

RX hesitantly nodded as he followed Nova and Shadow Moon, running for his life away from the Chaos Monsters.

As the three ran for their lives, they noticed that within minutes, the entire city turned from a graceful metropolitan city to a deserted barren one. The tall buildings and skyscrapers were now nothing but ruins as the almost everything living was now a pile of ashes. "This is insane!" Shadow Moon shouted.

"Is there any way to stop Pluto!" RX shouted to Nova.

Nova pondered, thinking of an idea. He remembered he had the Silver Crystal in his hand. Suddenly, an idea came into his head. "This way!" Nova shouted as he led the others to an alley.

They continued to run but it led to a wall. "A dead end!" Shadow Moon said as he and everyone turned to see there were Chaos Monsters at the end of the alley. "We're trapped!"

"No, we're not!" Nova proclaimed as he raised his arm.

Suddenly, a veil of silver energy appeared behind the three Century Kings. RX knew it was a dimensional rift... a rift that could take them to his dimension. "Go," Nova told to the other two. "I'll handle them."

RX stared at Nova. "But how will you beat them?" RX asked.

Nova looked at them. "It's possible."

Shadow Moon noticed Nova was gripping the Silver Imperium Crystal. His eyes widen underneath his green eye pieces. "No! Are you insane!" Shadow Moon shouted.

Nova smirked. "Maybe I am."

"If you do it, you'll die!" Shadow Moon shouted.

"I have nothing left," Nova stated as he turned his attention towards the Chaos Monsters. "Now go!"

Shadow Moon was about to stop him, but RX got in his way. "Shadow Moon, what is Nova doing!" RX demanded.

Before Shadow Moon could reply, the dimensional rift swept over the two Kingstone Riders, leaving only Nova to deal with the monsters. "Goodbye," Nova smiled before bringing his attention to the Chaos Monsters.

The Silver Imperium Crystal floated in front of Nova as his Kingstone in his buckle and the Silver Crystal glowed brightly. The glow continued to become brighter and brighter until Nova uttered two words that unleashed the full power:

"_KINGSTONE SUPERNOVA!_"

From the two gems came a bright light that enveloped all the Chaos Monsters, but it didn't stop there. _Everything_ in the universe soon became engulfed by the bright light.

Then... darkness...

XXXXXXXXXX

Tokyo, but not the same Tokyo that RX and Shadow Moon left it. It was a Tokyo of another world... RX's world. On the outskirts of Tokyo, the rift appeared and out came Kotaro, and Shadow Moon. They both rolled on the ground and stopped to see the rift disappear. "NO!" Kotaro shouted as he ran to it, but was too late as it was already gone.

"It's too late," Shadow Moon said as he stood.

Kotaro turned to Shadow Moon. "What did Nova do!" Kotaro demanded.

Shadow Moon hesitated. "Nova used the Silver Imperium Crystal and his Kingstone to focus into one big explosion," Shadow Moon explained. "He's made himself into one big bomb that destroyed that universe."

"WHAT!" Kotaro shouted as he turned around to where the rift stood. "We have to go back!"

"It's too late, RX," Shadow Moon sadly said. "That universe is gone... and so is Nova."

Once Shadow Moon said that another rift appeared before them. Kotaro and Shadow Moon took their stances, not knowing who was going to come through. However, their eyes widen at who came through the rift... "Kiyoshi!" Kotaro shouted.

"Nova!" Shadow Moon's eyes widen underneath his green eye pieces.

It was indeed Nova in his human form of Kiyoshi. He had his hands in his pocket, almost pretending as if nothing had happened. Kiyoshi waved to them. "Hey," he said.

"What happened?" Kotaro asked. "We thought you were dead!"

"I thought I was too, but my Kingstone made a shield around me, protecting my body from the blast," Kiyoshi explained.

Shadow Moon looked at him. "What about your universe?"

Kiyoshi looked at him. "It will reform itself, but there will be no Sailor Scouts or any of their enemies. It'll a normal universe... one that'll need protection. But for now, I'll stay in this world." He turned to Shadow Moon. "What about you? Do you still want to take over the world?"

Shadow Moon stared at Kiyoshi. "Make no mistake, I will rule the world! If not this one, then some other one!"

With that, Shadow jumped away into the city of Tokyo. Kiyoshi smiled. "Still the same." He stretched his arms above his head and yawned. "Boy, I'm hungry! Know a good restaurant?"

Kotaro just stared at him. This guy just destroyed his universe to save it from a great evil and now he wanted to eat? Also, Kiyoshi seemed unusually happy. Then again, he finally destroyed the one thing that ruined his entire life.

Kotaro shrugged, and replied, "I know this one place where they have great beef."

"Great!", Kiyoshi smiled. "Lead the way!"

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: That's it, folks! So what did you think! I know it needs some work, but it's not _too _bad, is it? Please let me know of what you think by leaving a review and if you have any criticism, then please let it be _**constructive**_.

Oh yeah, you'll notice that the 'middle' bit is shorter than the other two. Well, I planned for it to have just an 'intro' and a 'final' but when Blackops suggested his ideas, I thought it would be easier to have a 'middle.'

… I'm sooooo going to get flamed for this story, aren't I?

*shrugs* Oh well-Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


End file.
